


requests!!!!!!!!!!!

by orphan_account



Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, not really just thought to let yall know i have a request page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yeah i think yall know by the title
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	requests!!!!!!!!!!!

Hey! Thanks for clicking on this hell hole of a book. I haven’t written in a while so I might be a bit rusty. I appreciate requests

**_Stuff I Won’t Do_ **

Smut?- Maybe, it depends on how good I am on righting it

Suicide/Self harm

That's really it! So if you’re looking to post a request, just make sure you look back here in case ya dont know :)

Enjoy!!!!!!!!!


End file.
